The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)
by bzwman
Summary: Mike's personalities appear in person outside his brain, including Mal, who disappears out of site after he gets out of Mike's brain. Take a journey with Mike, his personalities, his girlfriend Zoey and his best friend Cameron. Enjoy! THANK YOU FOR 4000 VIEWS
1. Introduction

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Introduction

Hello, ladies and gentlemen, HAPPY NEW YEAR! This year, I will make a story about Mike and his alternatives, Manitoba Smith, Svetlana, Vito, Chester and Mike's rivalry MAL! This story contains that all of Mike's personalities appear out of his brain. Let's see what happens tomorrow.

I will make the first chapter tomorrow. For now, here is the cast list.

Mike (Protagonist)

Mal (Antagonist)

Zoey

Cameron

Manitoba Smith

Svetlana

Vito

Chester

Hope you all get excited because I am!


	2. First Chapter: The Scary Beginning

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 1

Hello everyone, welcome to the first chapter. There are some of you that might think that this story is related to different emotions of everyone. It's somewhat like that but it's like an adventure story. A movie inspired me to make this Fanfiction. If you want you can guess the movie that inspired this. Now to the story.

It was a beautiful evening at Camp Wawanakuwa, Zoey and Cameron were eating dinner at the table while Mike is entertaining them with his personalities (with the exception of Mal).

MIKE – (as Svetlana) Here is my beautiful gymnastics skills. (Jumps around the table and falls on the floor). (Changes into Chester) Dag nab it, basements with hard floors, and this cane that makes it more harder to heal. I feel I'm gonna spin it. (Spins it and changes into Manitoba Smith) Hello mate, time for some crikey swimming with the crocodiles. I first have to take my shirt off and then I'll go swimming. (Rips his shirt off and changes into Vito). Yo, yo, yo, what's up? (Walks and sits down next to Zoey) well, the real treasure is sitting right next to me. (Zoey smiles and laughs). (Vito changes to Mike).

CAMERON – Mike, have you eaten dinner yet?

MIKE – Not yet. I'm gonna get up and grab myself some grub. (Gets up, grabs his dinner and sits down next to Zoey). So, what a day.

ZOEY – You think?

CAMERON – I was working on a science project on wild nature.

ZOEY – Awesome, did you finish it?

CAMERON – Yes, but I have some repairing to do though.

ZOEY – Oh, ok. (To Mike) so Mike, what have you done today?

MIKE – Besides entertaining you guys, I was entertaining myself around the woods in front of animals as well.

ZOEY – At least, Mal wasn't part of it.

MIKE – Don't mention him!

ZOEY – Sorry.

CAMERON – So, how did your personalities reappear in your brain after Season 5?

MIKE – They were only gone for 4 days and they reappeared when I was sleeping that night. I was so excited to see them.

ZOEY – Amazing!

Then, Chris and Chef come in into the cafeteria. Chris makes an announcement.

CHRIS – Good evening everyone, hope you enjoyed today. Tomorrow, we are going to jump and swim at the cliff. You don't have to come if you want but if you are interested, you will meet me at 9:30am on top of the cliff. As of now, good night everybody. (Leaves with Chef).

Mike, Zoey and Cameron get up and go back to their cabins.

ZOEY – Good night, gentlemen. (Kisses Mike).

MIKE – (Blushes) good night, Zoey.

CAMERON – Good night, Zoey.

At the guys' cabin, Mike and Cameron were getting changed and were prepared to go to sleep.

CAMERON – Mike.

MIKE – Yes, Cameron.

CAMERON – Do you think that, you know who (Mal) will ever appear in your brain?

MIKE – (shakes) hopefully not.

CAMERON – Hope not, also, have you ever thought that it would be amazing if your alternatives would appear outside of your brain in person?

MIKE – What do you mean by that?

CAMERON – I mean that if all of your alternatives including Manitoba Smith and Vito, would that be amazing?

MIKE – It would be amazing but I would be concerned at the same time.

CAMERON – Why?

MIKE – Because I would be scared if Mal reappears in my brain and will come out of my brain.

CAMERON – Well, let's not worry about it and let's just go to bed. Good night, Mike. (Sleeps).

MIKE – Ok, good night, Cameron. (Sleeps).

Around Midnight, Mike and Cameron were still sleeping. Inside Mike's brain, Chester, Manitoba Smith, Svetlana and Vito were playing Go fish with cards.

CHESTER – Svetlana, do you have any threes?

SVETLANA – Go fish.

CHESTER – Dag nab it. (Picks up a card).

Then, they here rattling.

VITO – What was that?

MANITOBA – (gasps) mates, it's the sound.

VITO – The sound of what?

MANITOBA – MAL, HE'S COMING!

SVETLANA – (screams) what are we going to do?!

Manitoba finds the escape tunnel.

MANITOBA – QUICK! TO THE ESCAPE TUNNEL!

The personalities run to the escape tunnel, as they open the door. Mal appears, standing in front of the door.

MAL – Well, well, well, we meet again.

VITO – Get out of here, Mal.

MAL – No way, I'm glad to be back to get my revenge.

Vito punches Mal in the face. The personalities open the escape tunnel and run as fast as they could.

MAL – Well, well, well. Looks like I'm going to join the crowd. (Runs to the escape tunnel).

All of the personalities look behind.

SVETLANA – He's gaining on us!

CHESTER – Hurry!

All of the personalities appear outside Mike's brain. Everyone (except for Mal) ran and hide under the rocks.

MANITOBA – I think we're safe now.

MAL – (Looking for the personalities) yeah, you guys better run but you can't hide. (Disappears).

SVETLANA – (relieved) He's gone. Let's sleep here for the night.

VITO – Yeah, but how is Mike going to know that we are not in his brain.

MANITOBA – Good point, mate. He'll find out in the morning.

CHESTER – Ok, ladies, it's time for bed.

VITO – Whatever, good night, everyone.

MANITOBA, SVETLANA, CHESTER – Good night. (They all fall asleep).

Meanwhile, Mal is still searching for the other personalities. As he failed to find them, he finds a cabin.

MAL – Well, they might be in there. At least Mike is not awaken yet. (Looks through the window to find Chris and Chef asleep in there). Perfect. (Evilly laughs). (Walks to the cabin door and opens it very slowly).

As Mal walks into the door, he slowly creeps up to grab a trash bag and a rope and a roll of tape. Meanwhile, Chris and Chef were trying to sleep when they hear noises coming from the kitchen.

CHEF – (trying to sleep) Chris, can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep.

CHRIS – I'm not doing anything.

CHEF – (sits up) what? Then, who's making all of this noise?

CHRIS – I don't know. Maybe the interns.

CHEF – Can you go and check?

CHRIS – Fine. (Gets up out of bed and walks towards the kitchen).

CHEF – Geez Louis, everybody with their noises.

Then, Chef heard a scream coming from Chris.

CHRIS – (screams) HELP!

Chef gets up and runs towards the kitchen to find Chris knocked out in front of Mal, who is responsible to bang Chris in the head.

CHEF – CHRIS! YOU BETTER LET HIM GO SON BEFORE I… (Mal bangs Chef on the head). (Chef faints).

As Chef collapses, Mal puts tape on Chris and Chef's mouths and puts them in his black trash bag and ties it up with his rope. As Mal walks back to Camp Wawanakuwa, he finds a boat.

MAL – Well, perfect timing. One boat that can fit all in one place. (Evilly laughs).

Mal gets on the boat with the bag and rides away. As Mal drives around for an hour, he finds an island with a castle. He gets off the boat with the bag and opens the castle door. As he opened the door, he finds out nobody was there, no king or queen but there were guards. The guards appeared with their torches.

MAL – Hello everyone. I'm going to be your new king.

GUARD #1 – How?

MAL – I will help you guys fight enemies of your choice and mine.

GUARD #2 – How would know about enemies?

MAL – (Picks up photos of Mike, his personalities, Zoey and Cameron) do you see this? This is pictures of my enemies. Mike is my main course, he has Multiple Personality Disorder and these are his personalities, Svetlana, the Russian gymnast, Chester, the old man who gets frustrated all of the time, Vito, the one who doesn't wear a shirt and Manitoba Smith, the one with the Australian accent.

GUARD #3 – What about you?

MAL – I'm Mal, the malevolent one. I try to control Mike's body all the time and I used to run Juvy. This picture is Mike's Girlfriend Zoey.

GUARD #4 – She's pretty.

MAL – This picture is his best friend, Cameron. Now, have you guys heard of Total Drama?

GUARD #5 – YES! We love that show.

MAL – Well, last season, I attempted to get revenge on Mike for getting rid of me after running Juvy but it failed so this time, I'm going to give Mike the cruelest revenge ever!

GUARD #6 – How?

MAL – TO RUN THIS CASTLE AND TO HUNT DOWN EVERYONE OF THESE PEOPLE!

GUARD #7 – What's in the bag?

MAL – (opens the bag) these two people are named Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet. They are the co-hosts of Total Drama.

GUARD #8 – How did you attack them?

MAL – It's a long story, explain later.

GUARD #9 – Why are you here exactly?

MAL – TO GET REVENGE ON LAST SEASON! NOW, WHO WILL JOIN IN HUNTING FOR MIKE AND HIS PERSONALITIES?!

THE GUARDS – WE WILL!

MAL – Good, now what should we do with these two gentlemen? (Ties them up on the wall). (Grabs a recorder and records himself).

As Mal finishes recording, he throws the recorder into the ocean.

MAL – I'm coming for all of you back at Camp Wawanakuwa, especially you Mike! (Evilly laughs).

To be continued…

Thank you for reading the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow.


	3. Second Chapter: Let's fight!

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 2

Hello everybody, welcome to Chapter #2.

The next morning, Mike and Cameron were up in their cabins.

MIKE – (yawns) good morning Cameron.

CAMERON – (yawns) good morning Mike.

MIKE – (looking at his brain) good morning personalities. (No response). Hello? (Still no response). Hello?! (Starts to worry) Chester? Svetlana? Anybody?

CAMERON – (concerned) what's wrong?

MIKE – I can't seem to hear my personalities respond to my morning wake up call.

CAMERON – Wait a minute. Remember what we talked about last night.

MIKE – (gasps) yes. (Looks inside his brain and screams).

CAMERON – (gasps) what's wrong?!

MIKE – (shakes) my personalities, they're gone.

CAMERON – Hopefully Mal is not in there.

MIKE – He's not in there.

CAMERON – Holy cow! Remember what I said last night about them running out of your brain.

MIKE – (shakes) yes.

Mike and Cameron get out of their beds, get changed and ran outside the door to find his personalities sleeping on the sandy beach. The personalities wake up to find Mike and Cameron standing in front of them. They all start to scream.

MIKE – What are you guys doing outside my brain?! You know you guys are not supposed to be out.

CHESTER – (lies) well, we were having a beauty rest.

VITO – (lies) yes and it's beautiful weather.

MIKE – Ok, tell us exactly why are you guys out of my brain?

SVETLANA – Ok, Mal was chasing us.

(Mike and Cameron gasp)

MIKE – WHAT?! How did he reappear?!

MANITOBA – While you were sleeping, there was a rattling. The rattling was the sound of Mal coming in. We were all afraid so we went through the escape tunnel but once we got to the door, Mal appeared and tried to threaten us. Then, once we went through the escape tunnel, Mal started to chase us. Then we ran out and hide from Mal ton attack us. Right now, he is probably looking for us and you.

CAMERON – Whoa, that is a crazy story.

SVETLANA – What are we going to do?

Then, Zoey comes out of her cabin and finds Mike and his personalities.

ZOEY – (yawns) good morning gentlemen… (Screams) MIKE, WHY ARE YOUR PERSONALITIES OUT OF YOUR BRAIN?!

MIKE – According to my personalities, they were being chased by Mal and reappeared out of nowhere.

ZOEY – (shakes) is Mal in your brain?

MIKE – No, he is not, nobody is even in my brain right now.

Then, Chester finds a video camera in the ocean. He picks it up.

CHESTER – Hey guys, I found a video camera in the ocean.

SVETLANA – A video camera?

CHESTER – Yes and there is a video that is already recorded.

MANITOBA – By who mate?

CHESTER – (gasps) by Mal.

Everyone gasps.

VITO – What's the title called?

CHESTER – Umm, it says "A Special Message for Mike" so it's for you Mike.

MIKE – For me?

Chester gives the camera to Mike. Mike plays it and everyone watches the camera play. It was Mal as the camera starts rolling.

MAL – (talking to the camera) hello Mike, its Mal. If you get this camera and played it, I bid you a thank you for releasing me out of your brain. It's so beautiful to be out in the real world. As you can see right now, I'm not at Camp Wawanakuwa or on the island at all. I'm at some other island that you might not know or never even heard of before. I'm at a castle on this island. As you can see, there are guards around this castle and I'm ruling this palace as king. Also, I brought along a company of people with me. (Camera moves to Chris and Chef, who are tied in a rope.).

CHRIS & CHEF – HELP!

MAL – (slaps Chris and Chef) SHUT UP! (To the camera) As you can see, I'm getting revenge on you for last season. This time, it'll be harmful, powerful and painful. If you go on a search for me, don't worry because I will do something that'll be so shocking for you on the way. To everyone back at Camp Wawanakuwa, I'm coming for you, especially you MIKE! Don't you wait! (Evilly laughs).

The camera stops. Everyone gets scared. Mike drops the camera, runs back to his cabin and closes the door.

ZOEY – (runs after Mike) MIKE!

CAMERON – (shakes) he's coming after us?!

SVETLANA – (shakes) I'm scared. After last season, he is about to return.

VITO – How are we going to stop this guy?

MANITOBA – I don't know.

Back at the cabin, Zoey is trying to calm down Mike who is the one that Mal wants the most.

ZOEY – Mike, we can do this.

MIKE – (shakes) how did he return? I thought I got rid of him after All-Stars was over.

ZOEY – I don't know how either but let's just see what happens. He's going after all of us.

MIKE – Yeah, but he wants me the most. I'm scared, Zoey.

ZOEY – I'm scared too but we have to try, whatever happens, happens. I'm still your girlfriend.

MIKE – I love you, Zoey.

ZOEY – I love you too.

Zoey and Mike hug and kiss before they get out of the cabin. Mike stops being scared.

CAMERON – You ok, Mike?

MIKE – Yes I am. Ladies and gentlemen, I have a plan. We are going out to save Chris and Chef and destroy Mal for good.

Everyone gasps (except for Mike and Zoey).

CAMERON – Why? He said he's going to do something evil to us while we are out there.

MIKE – It doesn't matter because I'm here and all of my personalities are here as well. We can fight this, no matter what happens. We just need a big boat that can fit all of us and equipment that we can use to fight. Mal thinks he is tougher than anyone, but we are toughest.

SVETLANA – But what about the guards?

MIKE – We'll have to go through them somehow but we can still fight. We faced different challenges from the past seasons of Total Drama and they were tough but that does not mean we failed. We can still make a difference.

Everyone agrees.

MIKE – So, who wants to fight?

SVETLANA, CHESTER, MANITOBA, and VITO – We do!

ZOEY & CAMERON – We do as well!

CAMERON – We are here for support 100%.

MIKE – Alright, LET'S DO THIS!

EVERYONE – YES!

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Mal is giving jobs for all of the guards.

MAL – Guards #1 – 5, I want you guys to guard the castle. Guards #6-12, I want you guys to find Mike, Zoey, Cameron and all of his personalities.

GUARDS – SURE THING, YOUR MAGESTY!

CHRIS – (tied up on a rope) what are you going to do to them?!

MAL – (walks over to Chris) well, Mr. McLean, I'm here because I want to get revenge on last season.

CHEF – (tied up on a rope) what are you even doing outside of Mike's brain?!

MAL – Good question, Chef. I'm out of Mike's brain because I was chasing after his personalities until they escaped at the escape tunnel so I followed them. While I was searching for them at Camp Wawanakuwa, I found a cabin where I find you guys and kidnapped you. Now, you will suffer through all the consequences. Once we find Mike and all of his friends, you are all done.

Chris and Chef gulp.

MAL – LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! (Evilly laughs).

To be continued…

Thank you guys for reading chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow.


	4. Third Chapter: The Capture!

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 3

Hello everyone, welcome to Chapter 3.

Throughout the day, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Mike's personalities were gathering equipment to stop Mal from getting revenge on them. In the evening, they finished up with packing equipment.

MIKE – Well, that's everything. Now, what we need is a huge boat that we can ride on.

ZOEY – (points) what about this boat from Season 1?

The boat was the boat that takes more than one person. The cruise boat!

MIKE – Oh yeah. We can do that.

CAMERON – But how are we going to fit all of our bags?

MIKE – Oh, I see your point but we can still try.

SVETLANA – Maybe, if we can find a closet on the boat, then we could fit every piece of equipment in there.

MANITOBA – What a brilliant idea!

VITO – No kidding lads.

CHESTER – Alright ladies, lets push this bag on the boat, already.

Everyone starts picking up the bags and going onto the boat. When they got on the boat, they start searching for a closet. As they search, Mike finds a door that has a sign that says closet.

MIKE – Hey guys, I think I found a closet. (Opens the door and finds 3 large stacks of shelves in there). (Everyone walks into the closet and puts the equipment away). Well, looks like everything is settled.

As everyone finishes putting the bags away, everyone goes into the room where the captain drives but unfortunately, there was no captain.

MIKE – Does anyone know how to drive a boat?

MANITOBA – I do, mates. I got a boat license.

VITO – Ok, I don't believe that, show us.

MANITOBA – Ok, I will. (Pulls out his wallet and the boat license). See. (Puts the license back into his wallet).

MIKE – Ok, Manitoba, drive the boat. Svetlana and Vito, keep an eye out on Mal, the guards and the island with the castle.

SVETLANA & VITO – Got it.

MIKE – Chester, keep an eye on the equipment.

CHESTER – Sure thing, sir.

MIKE – Zoey and Cameron, you guys stay with me so we can figure out clues to get in that castle to stop Mal.

ZOEY & CAMERON – Got it.

MIKE – Ok, ladies and gentlemen. Start the boat and let's go.

Everyone gets into their places. Manitoba starts the boat and the boat moves.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Mal was looking through his binoculars to see Mike's boat moving.

MAL – Perfect, Mike and his company finally found a boat. At this point of time, I will send Guards #6-12 out right now. (Calls out) GROUP #2! (Guards #6-12 come running out). YUCK!

GUARD #6 – What's up Mal?

MAL – DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! It is time for you to bring me Mike, his two best friends and his personalities.

GUARD # 7 – Do you want it with white bread or rye? (Guards laugh)

MAL – SHUT UP! If you guys get smart with me, I will make you guys join the other guards in just guarding the castle. Now, bring me Mike and his friends ALIVE!

GUARDS #6-12 – GOT IT!

MAL – Now move! (Evilly laughs).

The guards run off with their boat and move to catch Mike. Meanwhile, back at the cruise boat, Mike, Zoey and Cameron start talking about the clues they can get to stop Mal from revenge.

ZOEY – So, what's the plan?

MIKE – Ok, the plan is that when we get to the castle, we beat up the guards and disguise ourselves as guards.

CAMERON – Ok, but how do we attack Mal?

MIKE – I was getting to that point. Next, we secretly disappear without Mal knowing…

As Mike was still giving clues to Zoey and Cameron. Svetlana and Vito saw some boat coming towards the cruise ship.

VITO – What's that?

SVETLANA – I don't know. Do you have binoculars?

VITO – Yes. (Gives binoculars to Svetlana).

As Svetlana looks through the binoculars, she notices that the boat that was coming after them was some of the guards from Mal's castle.

GUARD # 8 – There's the cruise ship. Everyone get ready.

Svetlana starts to scream.

VITO – What's wrong?!

SVETLANA – (shakes) MAL'S GUARDS ARE COMING AFTER US!

VITO – WHAT?! Let me see that. (Grabs the binoculars and notices the guards coming after them). Oh no, we better get Manitoba.

Meanwhile, at the driver's room, Manitoba was driving around until two guards opened the door. Manitoba doesn't realize it was Mal's guards.

MANITOBA – (looks) hello…

GUARD #9 – Well, well, well, Manitoba Smith.

MANITOBA – How do you know my name…? (Realizes it was some of Mal's guards). Oh crap.

As Vito and Svetlana ran to the driver's room, they noticed that Manitoba wasn't there. Then, they heard a scream for help. It was coming from Manitoba. They opened the door and saw Manitoba on the guard's boat. He was captured by the guards!

VITO & SVETLANA – MANITOBA!

MANITOBA – RUN MATES! I'LL BE FINE!

SVETLANA – We got to get Mike.

VITO – Let's go!

Vito and Svetlana ran out of the driver's room. As Mike, Cameron and Zoey were still talking; they heard Vito and Svetlana screaming for his name.

VITO & SVETLANA – MIKE!

As Vito and Svetlana arrived at the place where Mike is at, Mike tries to calm them down.

MIKE – What's wrong?

SVETLANA – Mal's guards appeared out of nowhere!

VITO – And they took Manitoba!

MIKE – (gasps) WHAT?!

Mike, Zoey and Cameron got up and went into the driver's room. The see an opened door where Manitoba was taken.

MIKE – MANITOBA!

MANITOBA – DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! GO SAVE YOURSELVES!

MIKE – WHY?! WE DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!

MANITOBA – IT'S THE ONLY HOPE MATE!

MIKE – (turns to everyone inside the boat) Zoey, go grab the walkie talkie and tell Chester to grab us the equipment.

ZOEY – Got it. (Grabs walkie talkie and turns it on). Chester, it's Zoey, can you hear me? (No response). Hello? (No response). Hello?! Chester?!

GUARD #10 – Are you looking for this guy? (Chester appears captured by the guards as well).

Everyone gasps.

MIKE – Chester!

CHESTER – Don't worry about me, lads.

MIKE – NO! LET THEM GO!

GUARD #11 – Or what?

MIKE – I know how.

As Mike runs upstairs to grab some equipment from the closet, the guards aboard the ship. As they got on the ship, Zoey, Cameron, Vito and Svetlana start fighting off the guards. As they were fighting, one of the guards went upstairs to find Mike. The guard has been searching for him everywhere until Mike approached him. Mike had a bag of coal and a lighter.

GUARD #12 – (starts to laugh) really? A bag of coal and a lighter? How's that going to defeat us?

MIKE – Well, maybe I'll put it on the boat.

GUARD #12 – Yeah right… (Mike runs and attempts to pour coal on Mal's boat but misses, turns on the lighter and attempts to throw it off until the guard takes it and throws it into the river). So, who is going to defeat you now? (Evilly laughs).

As the guard laughs, Mike gets angry and pushes the guard off the boat into the river. The guard screams and once he falls into the water, he drowns. Then, he realizes that his friends were still in the driver's room.

MIKE – (Gasps) Zoey!

As Mike runs back to the driver's room, it was too late. All of the guards took Zoey, Cameron, and all of his personalities and sailed away.

EVERYONE (except for guards and Mike) – MIKE, HELP!

MIKE – I'm coming!

Mike gets onto the driver's seat on the boat and races against time to save his friends. As he follows Mal's boat, the boat disappeared. He stops the boat and begins to worry.

MIKE – Oh no, Zoey! (Starts to get angry). I'M COMING FOR YOU, MAL! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ZOEY, CAMERON OR ANY OF MY PERSONALITIES!

Then, Mike starts the boat again and finds Boney Island, where he can sleep at. As he gets to Boney Island, he stops, gets off the boat and rests for the night. As he is about to go to sleep, he thinks about Zoey, Cameron and his personalities.

MIKE – Don't worry you guys, I'll be there whenever I can. (Fall asleep).

Meanwhile, back at the castle, the guards return to the castle. Mal was waiting all day.

MAL – So, what happened?

GUARD #6 – Well, we got good news and bad news.

GUARD #7 – The good news is that we captured the girl, the geek and all of Mike's personalities.

MAL – What about Mike?

GUARD #8 – Well that's the bad news.

MAL – YOU DIDN'T CATCH HIM?!

GUARD #9 – Guard # 12 tried to catch him but Mike pushed him off the water and he drowned.

MAL – WHAT?! YOU FOOLS!

GUARD #10 – Just be happy we got the rest of his company out here.

MAL – BRING THEM OUT HERE!

GUARD #11 – Got it! (Walks over to bring Zoey, Cameron, Vito, Svetlana, Chester and Manitoba out).

MAL – Well, well, well, what a surprise twist. It's so kind of you guys to visit me at my loneliness. Guard #6, (Mal points towards Cameron) take the geek and tie him up next to Chris and Chef.

GUARD #6 – Got it. (Takes Cameron)

ZOEY – Cameron!

CAMERON – Zoey, don't worry about me! I'll be fine!

MAL – Guards #7-10!

GUARDS #7-10 – Yes, sir!

MAL – I want you four to take all these guys (points towards the personalities), to the electric chairs! (The personalities gasp).

GUARDS # 7-10 – Got it! (Grabbed the personalities).

MAL – (looks towards at Zoey) and as for you my fine young lady, Guard #11 will take you to a special room where you will get changed into the queen outfit!

Everyone gasps (except for Mal and the guards).

ZOEY – WHAT?!

MAL – Yes my dear, you will be my new queen! (Evilly laughs)

ZOEY – (Gets angry) YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I WILL NOT BE YOUR QUEEN!

MAL – WHAT?!

ZOEY – THAT'S RIGHT, I'M MIKE'S QUEEN NOT YOURS! I WON'T DO IT!

MAL – ALRIGHT THEN, I'LL SEND YOU TO ANOTHER ROOM WHERE YOU WILL BE LOCKED UP FOR GOOD AND WHENEVER WE CATCH MIKE, I WILL GRAB YOU AND TAKE YOU TO THE EXECUTION LINE SO MIKE CAN SEE! (Evilly laughs).

ZOEY – YOU ARE SO EVIL!

MAL – Takes a lot of practice for me to become evil my dear. Guard # 11, take her to the dungeon.

GUARD #11 – Got it! (Grabs Zoey).

CAMERON – (tied up with his hand up in the air next to Chris and Chef) ZOEY, NO!

ZOEY – Don't worry Cam, I'm sure we can get out somehow.

As Guard #11 takes Zoey into the dungeon, Mal follows her. As they arrive at the dungeon, the guard pushes Zoey into the dungeon.

MAL – This is what you get for refusing to be my queen and remember my dear, whenever Mike gets caught, you, Mike and your friends will be done.

As Mal leaves, he closes the door and locks Zoey up. Zoey starts to cry and prays for Mike to save her, Cameron and his personalities.

ZOEY – (cries) Oh Mike, please rescue us.

To be continued…

YIKES! At least Mal didn't capture Mike. Let's see what happens in Chapter 4 tomorrow afternoon because I will be at school.


	5. Fourth Chapter: New freind and Prepare!

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 4

Hello everyone, welcome to Chapter 4. I'm so sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday. I'm doing it now.

Back at Boney Island the next morning, Mike wakes up in depression because Zoey and all of his friends including his personalities were taken by the guards of Mal.

MIKE – (sad) what am I going to do? I need to help my friends.

Then, he thinks of a way to stop Mal from attacking his friends.

MIKE – (thinks) I'll go around the island and get more supplies and equipment to attack Mal.

As Mike gets off his butt, he starts to go around the island to search for more supplies. 30 minutes later, he returns with more equipment, gets onto his boat and puts his equipment in the closet where his other equipment was shelved. Then, he gets off the boat and searches for more supplies. As he searches for more supplies, he sees a tent. He becomes concerned.

MIKE – What's a tent doing on Boney Island? Is someone in there?

Mike walks over to the tent to see what was going on. He walks over to the door of the tent and knocks.

MIKE – Hello? Anyone there?

As Mike keeps knocking the door, he sees someone opening the door. He backs up a little bit. As the door opens, a man in a Michael Jackson outfit comes out. Mike becomes confused.

MIKE – Wait, I thought Michael Jackson was dead.

MAN – Are you kidding me, my fine young man? I'm not Michael Jackson, I'm Gordon McMichael. I'm dressed as Michael Jackson because I grew up listening to him.

MIKE – Ok?

GORDON – What's your name, lad?

MIKE – I'm Mike from Camp Wawanakuwa.

GORDON – Camp Wawanakuwa? That's really recognizable.

MIKE – Have you heard of Total Drama?

GORDON – Yes! I love that show! Were you in it?

MIKE – Yes, I was one of the second generation cast members. Gordon, what are you doing out here on Boney Island? It's dangerous.

GORDON – Well, three months ago, I got evicted from my own house after not paying rent. I drove off with my new tent, food, water and supplies to survive but while I was driving on the highway, the police pulled me over and took my car away. I was left without a home or a car but I still had my supplies. While I was walking on the highway, I saw a boat that was left in the middle of the road. I grabbed it, took it to the beach with my supplies and rowed away to the ocean.

MIKE – Wow, but how did you end up in Boney Island?

GORDON – One night, there was a storm and huge piles of waves were hitting me and one of them hit the boat and was crushed into tiny pieces. I grabbed my supplies and swam all the way to this island where I can sleep at. I was here for three full months. How about you?

MIKE – I'm here since last night because I was on a journey to save my friends from some guy that lives in my brain. I have Multiple Personality Disorder. (Picks up photos of his personalities, Zoey, Cameron and the co-hosts). You see, these are my personalities, the one with the hat, that's Manitoba Smith. The one that looks like a female, that's Svetlana. The one without is shirt on, that's Vito and the one with a cane and looks like an old man, that's Chester. The one that I'm searching for is in this picture right here, MAL! Mal is the malevolent one of you did not know. All of these personalities usually live in my brain but suddenly, they all appeared outside my brain, including Mal. I thought Mal disappeared after Season 5 was over but he randomly reappeared and he is getting revenge on me for that. Mal captured them as well as these people right here, my girlfriend Zoey, my best friend Cameron and the co-hosts of Total Drama Series, Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet.

GORDON – Whoa, that's crazy man. Good luck on that man. (About to close the tent door).

MIKE – Wait, why don't you come with me?

GORDON – Really, are you serious? You want me to join you on your journey to save your friends?

MIKE – Yes.

GORDON – Wow, I've never been asked to help with anything before. Why?

MIKE – I'm the only one out there to help so maybe I need a backup so can you come with me?

GORDON – Sure!

MIKE – AWESOME! Let's go!

GORDON – Do you need extra help?

MIKE – Sure, can you carry some of these supplies to my boat?

GORDON – Sure thing, Mike!

MIKE – Let's go!

Mike starts to bond with Gordon and they help each other. As they make it onto the boat, they put the supplies in the closet with other supplies.

GORDON – Wow! You have a lot of supplies. Why do you have so much?

MIKE – I have so much because Mal is located on an island that I don't know where and he has a lot of guards around the castle.

GORDON – Geez!

MIKE – Earlier, halve of the guards took my friends and one of them almost captured me so I pushed him into the river and drowned. Now, I'm getting revenge on him for taking my friends.

GORDON – Wow!

MIKE – Can you do some Michael Jackson dances since you are dressed as him?

GORDON – (shakes) somewhat, I can do the moonwalk and the Thriller dance.

MIKE – Show me.

GORDON – Ok. (Does some of the moonwalk, which was really bad). (Does some of the Thriller dance but tripped). Ok, I'm not good with the Michael Jackson dances. I can't dance ever in my life. The only thing I'm good at is being dressed as him, doing the noises he makes, hunting and surviving.

MIKE – It's ok, we're all not perfect people.

GORDON – True, so ready to go?

MIKE – Yep, but before I go, I got a job for you.

GORDON – Sure thing.

MIKE – I want you to stay up here and take care of the supplies and watch out for the guards because they randomly appeared last time.

GORDON – Sure! What are you going to do?

MIKE – I'm driving this boat.

GORDON – Ok.

MIKE – Alright then, let's go.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Mal had binoculars in his hands watching Mike and Gordon bond and work together.

MAL – Interesting, Mike made a new friend along the way. (Drops binoculars). Now they on their way, perfect. Guards, listen up, whenever Mike comes to this island, clear the station and come inside the castle so we can surprise him and his new friend.

GUARDS – Got it.

CAMERON – You wouldn't even dare.

MAL – (walks over to Cameron) how are you going to stop me, kid? You're already tied up. (Walks over to a button). Do you see this button? This button will turn this wall around so Mike won't know you guys are hidden until he arrives and we surprise him.

CHRIS & CHEF – You are so cruel.

MAL – As cruel as I'll ever be. (Pushes the button).

The wall turns around and hides Cameron, Chris and Chef who are tied up with their hands up in the air. As Mal walks to return to his seat, he approaches the personalities. The personalities were held captive on the electric chairs.

MAL – Even though Mike is not here yet, I can bother you for a little bit.

VITO – You wouldn't even dare.

Mal picks up 4 electric buttons, pushes one where Vito sits. Vito gets electrocuted.

VITO – (screams) that was cruel.

MAL – Want me to do it again?

VITO – (shakes) no, its fine.

MAL – If any of you guys say one word, I'll push the button where you are sitting at.

Then, a guard comes out.

GUARD #1 – Your majesty, Mike's boat is almost here.

MAL – Really? (Picks up binoculars and sees Mike's boat almost arriving). Perfect, GUARDS! TIME TO HIDE!

As all of the guards prepare to hide, Mal walks up to the button that hides the electric chairs and the personalities.

MAL – When the surprise capture of Mike happens, you guys will be shown after we appear. Bye, bye for now!

Mal pushes the button and the wall turns around.

SVETLANA – I'm scared.

MANITOBA – Me too, hopefully Mike saves us.

The wall is clear for now. Mal starts to walk to the dungeon where Zoey is located. In the dungeon, Zoey was still crying over the fact that she was about to die. Mal walks over to Zoey's door and opens it.

MAL – Alright beauty, it's about time!

ZOEY – No way!

MAL – LET'S GO! (Pulls her hair)

ZOEY – HEY! LET GO OF MY HAIR! LET GO OF ME! (Screams)

To be continued…

That was really scary for what Mal is doing to Zoey right now. Find out what happens next on Chapter 5.


	6. Fifth Chapter: The fight and surprise!

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 5

Hello ladies and gentlemen, sorry if I made this chapter late. On to chapter 5.

On the boat, Mike and Gordon are heading close to the island. As they arrive, they get off the boat and took a look at the castle.

MIKE – There it is. Mal's castle.

GORDON – It's looks creepier than I thought.

MIKE – Don't worry, everything will be fine.

GORDON – Are you sure?

MIKE – Yes, here is my plan. First, we make the sure the guards are not watching. Then, we sneak inside very quietly so no one will see or hear us. Once we get inside, we find my friends first, then, we attack Mal. Got it.

GORDON – Got it, but what if Mal catches us first?

MIKE – Hopefully he does not, otherwise, we are doomed. Also, do not close the door when we get in because we want to get out as quickly as we can. Now, let's go.

GORDON – okay.

As Mike and Gordon walk to the castle door, they open it very quietly. As they get in, they left the door open. Then, the door automatically closes.

MIKE – Dude, I told you to leave the door open!

GORDON – I didn't close the door. I left the door opened just like you said.

MIKE – Then, who did?

GORDON – I don't know, it closed automatically.

MIKE – (shakes) okay?

As they were sneaking, half of the guards automatically appear.

GUARD #1 – FREEZE!

GUARD #2 – PUT THOSE HANDS UP!

Mike and Gordon put their hands up nervously. As they attempted to back up, the other half of the guards appear right behind them. Then, the left wall turns automatically, As Mike takes a closer look behind the guards, he notices that his personalities were tied up on electric chairs.

MIKE – (gasps) Chester, Vito, Svetlana, Manitoba.

SVETLANA – Thank god you're alright, Mike.

VITO – We've been waiting all day.

CHESTER – Alright ladies, settle down.

MANITOBA – Mate, watch out for Mal.

MIKE – I am.

Then, the right wall turns as well, Mike looks at his right and recognizes that Cameron, Chris and Chef were tied up on a rope with their hands up in the air.

MIKE – (gasps) Cameron! Where's Zoey?!

CAMERON – Mal locked her up in a dungeon and I don't know where…

Then, they all heard a scream coming from the door next to Cameron. The scream was coming from Zoey. As Zoey's scream gets closer to the door, Mal opens the door with him pulling Zoey's hair.

MAL – (to Zoey) SHUT UP!

ZOEY – (screams) MIKE HELP!

MAL – I SAID SHUT UP!

Mike gets angry and attempts to dodge through the guards but they were very powerful.

MIKE – (angry) LET HER GO, MAL!

MAL – Well, well, well, if it isn't Mike. We've been waiting for you all day.

MIKE – WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!

MAL – Well, did you get the video tape?

MIKE – Yes.

MAL – Then, you already know. You thought I was gone for good but unfortunately, I regained my powers and my life to destroy you for good. Now to all of you (except for the guards), one by one, you will all fall. Who should we start with first? (Looks at Zoey). How about her first?

ZOEY – (shakes and screams) MIKE?!

MIKE – (dodging the guards way harder) NO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT ZOEY!

MAL – WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO THEN?!

MIKE – LET'S HAVE A MATCH! YOU AGAINST ME!

MAL – You against me? In a match? (Laughs) alright then. (Let's go of Zoey). How are we going to settle this?

MIKE – The best 2/3 rounds.

MAL – Perfect.

MIKE – If I win, you let us all go.

MAL – What if I win?

MIKE – (thinks and bravely says) you take me and let everyone else go.

MAL – Perfect! GUARDS, BRING ON THE MATCHING BOX AND SET EVERYONE FREE FOR NOW!

GUARDS – GOT IT! (They do their jobs)

ZOEY – (walks over to Mike upset) are you crazy, Mike?

MIKE – Zoey, Mal's not your problem. He's my problem.

ZOEY –Yeah, but he was about to kill all of us.

MIKE – Don't worry, Zoey. I'll be fine. I'm sure we can win this.

As everyone else was set free, they all ran up to Mike.

CAMERON – Mike, are you sure about this?

MIKE – Yes.

VITO – You know he's our main enemy too.

MIKE – Yeah, but did you watch the video?

CHESTER – Yes.

MIKE – He wants me more. Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. Whatever happens, happens. I'm still here with you guys.

30 minutes later, the matchbox was set up. As Mike and Mal got onto the platform with their knock-out gloves on, Chris and Chef walk in with their referee outfits on.

MAL – Ready to get knocked out Mike.

MIKE – The person that I want to see get knocked out is you.

MAL – Well, let's see about that.

CHRIS – Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the matchbox. Here are the two contestants facing against each other, Mike and Mal! Ready gentlemen!

MIKE'S CROWD – GO MIKE!

MAL'S CROWD – GO MAL!

CHRIS – First round, as Chef blows the whistle, you guys start punching each other. Ready, on your mark, get set, GO!

As Chef blows the whistle, the fight starts with them punching each other in the stomachs. As Mike attempts to punch Mal in the face, Mal rapidly kicked Mike in the groin. As Mike gets hurt, he falls onto the floor. Mike's crowd gasp. Mal's crowd cheered.

CHRIS – LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAL WINS THE FIRST ROUND!

As they took a break, Zoey comes up to the matchbox and picks up Mike.

ZOEY – Mike, are you okay?

MIKE – (gets up with recovery) yes, I'm fine.

ZOEY – Ok, just making sure. Do better the next round, ok?

MIKE – Okay.

CHRIS – ALRIGHT! SECOND ROUND ABOARD!

ZOEY – (kisses Mike) good luck. (Runs back to the crowd).

MIKE – Thanks.

As Mike and Mal get back up on the platform, Chris announces the second round.

CHRIS – ALRIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HERE WE GO! THE SECOND ROUND! Are you two gentlemen ready?

MIKE & MAL – Ready!

CHRIS – Alright, on your mark, get set, GO!

As Chef blows the whistle, Mike and Mal start to fight again. Mal attempts to punch Mike is the groin again but he blocks with a kick at Mal's groin. Then, Mike jumps over Mal, kicks him in the face and Mal falls onto the floor. Mike's crowd cheers. Mal's crowd gasp.

CHRIS – MIKE WINS THE SECOND ROUND, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AFTER MIKE'S WIN, WE ARE GOING TO SUDDEN DEATH BUT BEFORE WE DO, 5 MINUTE BREAK!

As Mike and Mal get off the platform, Mike comes up to his friends.

CAMERON – Wow! Mike, how can you do that?

MIKE – Practice and learning from my personalities.

SVETLANA – It's easy.

MANTIOBA – Once you get used to it mate, you can succeed.

CHESTER – Alright ladies, let's get this fight going.

Meanwhile on Mal's side, Mal looks at Mike and his friends.

MAL – Mike he thinks he still has a chance of winning but not this time. I will give the hardest pain ever! (Evilly laughs)

After the 5 minutes was over, Mike and Mal get back up on the platform.

CHRIS – LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME BACK TO THE FINAL ROUND! SUDDEN DEATH!

MAL – Ready to lose, Mike.

MIKE – I'm ready to knock you out.

MAL – Let's see about that, Mike.

CHRIS – READY GUYS!

MIKE AND MAL – YES!

CHRIS – This is both of your last chances to win! On your mark, get set, GO!

As Chef blows the whistle, Mike and Mal start to fight again. This time, they start punching each other in the face and stomach and groin at the same time. Then, Mike turns around and starts chocking on Mal.

MIKE – (chokes Mal) so Mal, what do you have to say for yourself?

MAL – (choked) that no one likes you.

MIKE – (chokes him harder) WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?!

MAL – (choked on even harder) OKAY, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU IN JUVY, DURING SEASON 5 AND RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR FRIENDS! I SURRENDER! LET ME GO!

MIKE – Ok, I'll let go! Promise me you will never bother us again?

MAL – I SWEAR!

As Mike let's go of Mal, Mal starts to cough, Mike's crowd cheers until Mal gets up with an evil smile on his face. Everyone was in shock.

MAL – (evilly laughs) I was joking.

As Mal gets up, he punches Mike in the face and Mike falls onto the ground. Mal's crowd cheered. Mike's crowd gasp. Zoey runs up to Mike to wake him up.

GORDON – MIKE, WAKE UP!

CHRIS – (shakes in fear) Mal wins the matchbox battle.

MIKE'S CROWD – NO!

ZOEY – MIKE, WAKE UP!

MIKE – (wakes up) Ow, my head. What happened?

ZOEY – Mal beat you.

MIKE – WHAT?!

MAL – (walks up to Mike) yes, Mike, I beat you. Remember, deal's a deal. You lost and I win so you are kept here forever. GUARDS, TAKE MIKE TO HIS NEW ROOM!

GUARDS – GOT IT!

ZOEY – (hugs Mike and starts to cry) Mike, no!

MIKE – (hugs her back before the guards take him) don't worry Zoey, I'll hopefully get out soon. I promise.

As the guards took Mike, the door closes. Zoey falls into her knees and starts to sob. Mal walks up to the eject button.

MAL – So, looks like deal's the deal. You guys lost Mike but you guys are free to go. (Pushes the eject button and everyone including Chris and Chef were thrown up into the air by the eject button, they all scream). Perfect, Mike lost the battle and he is here with me for good. (Evilly laughs).

To be continued…

Shocker and upsetting, well, let's see what happens next on chapter 6.


	7. Sixth Chapter: Preparation and Fear!

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 6

Hello everybody, welcome to Chapter 6! Here we go!

Back at Camp Wawanakuwa, the island was very quiet until the screams coming from Zoey. Cameron, the personalities, Gordon, Chris and Chef were heard, falling from the sky. As the animals ran away, they all land on the ground of Camp Wawanakuwa. After the landing, they all get up.

CHRIS – Is everyone alright?

EVERYONE (except for Chris) – Yes!

CAMERON – Hey, we landed back to Camp Wawanakuwa.

As everyone recovers from the fall, Zoey sits on the rock, she is still saddened by losing Mike to Mal. As she starts to cry, everyone comes up to comfort her.

ZOEY – (cries) I can't believe it! Why would Mal take Mike away?!

CAMERON – (sadly) he risked himself to save us.

SVETLANA – What are we going to do?

As everyone was arguing everything they could, Zoey stops crying and stands up with a brave face.

ZOEY – (angry) THERE IS NO WAY THAT MAL IS GOING TO KILL MIKE!

CHEF – What are you talking about sweetie?

ZOEY – You see, Mike risked himself to save us. Now, it's our turn to save him from that nasty evil MAL! We are all brave souls, we have different feelings about Mike. Either he's a nice man or not, he went through this journey to meet a very tough competitor. When we first met, you guys (the personalities), had control of him multiple times throughout season 4 until the day he was eliminated. Did that affect you?

VITO – No.

ZOEY – EXACTLY! Throughout season 5, Mal had control over you guys for the whole entire season until the end where Mike defeated him, which was really tough for our relationship. Now, he's back and wants revenge. Mike needs our help, he needs to get out of the situation that he is in with Mal!

CAMERON – (stands up) I agree with you, Zoey! I'm not letting my best friend get killed by some evil personality that harmed us back in season 5!

ZOEY – Excellent Cam! Now, who will join me in saving Mike from that terrible witch?!

One by one, they all start to get up and say "I do". Then, they put their hands together.

ZOEY – GREAT! On a count of three, we yell "Let's save Mike and destroy Mal". Ready, 1, 2, 3…

EVERYONE – LET'S SAVE MIKE AND DESTROY MAL!

Then, they raise their hands up and put them down.

ZOEY – Alright everyone, let's get to it. Where's the boat that Mike used?

GORDON – It's back there at the castle.

ZOEY – Darn it! (Thinks) ok, I got jobs for you all. Chester, Vito, Svetlana, and Manitoba, you guys find extra supplies.

CHESTER, VITO, SVETLANA, MANITOBA – GOT IT!

ZOEY – Chris and Chef, you guys find a boat that can fit all of us and the supplies to it.

CHRIS & CHEF – GOT IT!

ZOEY – Cameron and Gordon, you guys stay with me to figure out plans to get into the castle.

CAMERON & GORDON – GOT IT!

ZOEY – Okay, EVERYONE LET'S MOVE! LET'S GO!

2 hours later, everyone gets back to Camp Wawanakuwa. Zoey, Cameron and Gordon were just about finished with gathering clues and information on how to get inside the castle.

ZOEY – (looking towards the personalities) Wow! You guys brought a lot of stuff! What do you have in there?

VITO – Well, we couldn't find that many supplies so we made our own supplies by cutting a tree off and worked from there.

ZOEY – Okay? Chris and Chef, did you guys find a boat?

CHRIS – Yes, we called my cousin Jerd McLean and he is about to arrive with his boat about now!

As everyone takes a closer look at the boat, the boat was like a huge pirate ship. As the boat arrives, Jerd McLean gets off the boat.

JERD – Aye, how's it going mates?

CHRIS – JERD!

JERD – Come here buddy. (Chris walks over and gives him a hug).

CHRIS – Welcome buddy.

JERD – Thanks, but right now, there is no time for family reunions. It's time to save one of your friends, right?

CHRIS – Right!

JERD – (looks towards the personalities) BRING IN THE ARCHERY MATES!

PERSONALITIES – GOT IT!

The personalities start to pick up the supplies. As everyone got on the boat, Jerd walks over to an empty room. Jerd opens it.

JERD – Perfect, lads. Put the supplies in here.

PERSONALITIES – Got it!

As they enter the empty room, they put the supplies down. As they exit the room, Jerd starts to give jobs to everyone.

JERD – (points to Vito and Manitoba) you two, stay here and guard the supplies!

VITO & MANITOBA – GOT IT!

JERD – (points to Svetlana and Chester) you two, use this telescope, climb up on top of the captain's deck and search for land.

SVETLANA & CHESTER – GOT IT!

JERD – For the rest of you, stay with me on the captain's deck for notifications. I'll drive the boat.

EVERYONE ELSE – GOT IT!

JERD – ALRIGHT! GET TO YOUR POSITIONS AND MOVE! LET'S GO!

Everyone starts to move to their positions and the boat leaves. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Mike was taken to his new room on the top floor of the castle by the guards. As they get to the door, one of the guards pushes Mike into the room. The room was a scary place, it was all dark, and it has bats in cages. All around the room, there were chains, a bed that is made out of wood and a timer. As the guards leave, Mal enters the room with an evilly face.

MAL – Well, well, well, Mike. What an unexpected pleasure. It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness. This is what happens when you lose your friends over a bet.

MIKE – (shakes) what do you want from me, Mal?

MAL – You know for the MILLIONTH TIME! All of my life, I've been running jail until you defeated me before you went to Total Drama. Then, I got powers back because I wanted everyone to know who else you are! My plan worked really well until you defeated me on the last episode. Since you were born, you've been affected with MPD and everyone teased you so much about it.

MIKE – No they haven't, they were being nice.

MAL – Yeah, but once you gave powers to me. I noticed that everyone was laughing at me so I beat them up.

Mike realizes this and gasps.

MIKE – (gasps and gets angry) you did, WHAT?!

MAL – That's right, I've beaten every kid up who teased you and no one even liked you afterwards. I was just glad that you and your personalities were never cool enough to know this.

As Mal starts to laugh, Mike gets up in anger and starts to choke on Mal.

MIKE – (angry) YOU'VE BEATEN EVERY KID UP IN SCHOOL?! HOW DARE YOU!

As Mike chokes Mal harder, Mal starts to hurt Mike's wrist that Mal was choked on. Mike screams and dropped to his knees. Mal evilly laughs.

MAL – Well, well, well, looks like someone is weaker than I am. Since you tried to choke me to death, you are going to spend the last 24 hours of your life here!

As Mike hears this, he gasps and gets scared.

MIKE – (shakes) what do you mean?

MAL – Ok, it's simple. (Walks over to the timer). Do you see this?

MIKE – Yes.

MAL – (picks up timer) this is a 24-hour timer! As I flip this timer, your last 24 hours will begin. (Flips over the timer). Here we go. Whenever the timer runs out, say goodbye to your life and your friends as you will die a horrible death. So see ya in the next 24 hours. (Evilly laughs).

As Mal leaves the room and locks the door, Mike gets up and tries to open the door but the door was so hard to open. Mike sadly walks and sits in his bed. He takes out the pictures of Zoey, Cameron and his personalities. As he looks at those pictures, he covers his face and starts to cry.

MIKE – (cries) I'm so sorry for letting you guys go through this. I've never been this frightened in my entire life. Please come and help me, especially you Zoey. I'm so sorry, forgive me!

As Mike continues to cry, he lays down on the bed and starts to pray.

MIKE – (cries and prays) oh please, Zoey. Come and save me.

To be continued…

Poor Mike, at least his friends are coming to save him. Let's see what happens in Chapter 7 soon.


	8. Seventh Chapter: The attacks

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 7

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 7. Here we go!

On the boat, Zoey was looking up in the sky feeling worried. Cameron comes over and comforts her.

CAMERON – You ok?

ZOEY – Yeah, I'm just worried.

CAMERON – Everything will be fine, Zoey. Trust me.

ZOEY – Thanks Cam.

CAMERON – You're welcome.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Mike looks at the timer, noticing that he had 20 hours left to live. Mike was scared.

MIKE – (tears in his eyes) come on Zoey, please.

As he was still praying, a TV monitor appeared. As Mike took a closer look at it, Mal appears on the screen. Mike jumps back.

MAL – Well, well, well, Mike, how is your first 4 hours of your last day has been?

MIKE – Horrible!

MAL – Good! You know that your friends are on their way right.

MIKE – (gasps) really?

MAL – NOT FOR LONG! (Evilly laughs) I sent my guards to attack the ship that your friends are on.

MIKE – (shakes) what ship?

MAL – Chris' cousin, Jerd's boat from season 3. As of now, you will be watching your friends get the biggest surprise ever yet. Enjoy. (Evilly laughs and disappears).

MIKE – (starts to worry) wait, what surprise?! Come back!

Then, the screen of the monitor turns black and changes to the site of the boat that his friends are on.

Meanwhile, as Jerd was driving the boat, he heard a noise. A noise coming from his tracker/GPS. He sees a boat. Jerd yells out to Svetlana and Chester.

JERD – (yells up) GUYS! WE GOT COMPANY COMIMG! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?

SVETLANA – (looks through the telescope and gasps) it's the guards!

Everyone gasps.

CHESTER – Oh crap!

JERD – Chris, Chef, go to the closet where we kept the supplies.

CHRIS & CHEF – Got it! (Leave)

JERD – Zoey and Cameron, you guys stay with me.

ZOEY & CAMERON – Ok.

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef ran to the closet where Vito and Manitoba were standing there guiding it to protect the supplies. As they arrive, Chris and Chef start to breathe in and out.

CHRIS – Vito, Manitoba, unlock the door please, it's an emergency.

VITO – Whoa man, chill out, what's going on?

CHEF – The guards are gaining on us again.

MANITOBA – (gasps) SERIOUSLY?!

CHRIS – Yes, so can you guys please open the door?

VITO – We don't have the key.

CHEF – Then, I'll open it myself.

As Chef is about to break through the door, everyone backs up a little so Chef can do his job. As Chef starts to run, he screams and breaks through the door just in time. Everyone else comes in and grabs all of the supplies that they brought out to the battlefield. As they ran back to the top of the ship, everyone comes over and grabs weapons. Zoey, Cameron, the personalities, Chris, Chef and Jerd all grabbed the weaponry. As they grabbed the weaponry, the guards' boat was getting closer to theirs.

JERD – Ladies and gentlemen, on a count of three, we will start shooting. Ready… (The guards' grab their weaponry as the boat gets closer). 1…2…3!

Everyone on both boats start to shoot at each other. As everyone keeps shooting, both of the boats were falling apart from the bullets from the guns that everyone used. As Cameron was shooting, he noticed that Gordon was sitting next to the anchor. Cameron creeps over to the side where Gordon is as he tries not to get hit by bullets.

CAMERON – Gordon, what are you doing down there with the anchor?!  
GORDON – I was told to sit here.

CAMERON – Get off of that before you get killed.

GORDON – I'm not going to get… (A bullet hits him and screams).

As Gordon gets hit, he falls into the water.

CAMERON – (screams) GORDON! (No response). Gordon?! (Still no response).

As Gordon failed to respond, there was no use. Gordon didn't come out of the water. He was already gone. Cameron creeps back to his shooting position.

JERD – Cameron, where's Gordon?

CAMERON – He got shot and fell into the water, he's dead.

Everyone gasps.

JERD – Great, we lost our anchorman. (Looks up to the top of the boat, Svetlana and Chester crawled down to join them). Ok, guys go grab some of the armory and help us.

SVETLANA & CHESTER – Got it. (Ran to grab armory and joined the crowd).

ZOEY – Captain Jerd, the guards' boat is about to collapse.

JERD – Good, I'm going grab some more armory up on top of the roof. I'll be right back!

CHRIS – (shakes) Jerd, I don't think that's a good idea.

Jerd didn't respond, he kept climbing up all the way to the top until one of the guards shoots Jerd through the chest. He starts to scream and falls into the water. Chris starts to scream and runs over to the water.

CHRIS – (screams) JERD! (No response). Jerd?! (Still no response).

It was no use, Jerd drowned. Chris starts to get angry with tears coming out of his eyes!

CHRIS – (gets angry and grabs the cannon gun) THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MURDERING MY COUSIN! (Shoots the cannon through the guards' boat).

As the boat gets shot by the cannon, the boat is about to sink so one of the guards on the other side grab their cannon gun and shoots at Jerd's boat. Now, their boat is about to collapse.

ZOEY – Oh no, the boat.

CAMERON – Chris, keep shooting!

CHRIS – I GOT IT! (Keep shooting at the boat).

As Chris and one of the guards' shoot their second cannon to each other's boats, they all start to scream. Zoey, Cameron, the personalities, Chris and Chef all jump from the boat just in time before both of the boats EXPLODE INTO A MILLION PIECES!

Meanwhile, back at castle, Mike was watching his friends' boat and the guards' boat explode. Mike gasps.

MIKE – (gasps) No, NO!

Then, the screen turns blank and goes back to Mal. Mike starts to cry in anger.

MIKE – (cries in anger) YOU SICK MONSTER!

MAL – (evilly laughs) way to lose, huh! Your friends were so risky to save you from my wonderful loneliness. Now everyone back there is probably dead including my guards. You are next, enjoy your last hours. Bye, bye! (Evilly laughs and disappears)

MIKE – NO! MAL YOU GET BACK HERE NOW! (No response)

Mike walks back to his bed in deep sadness because he is about to die. He begins to cry again.

MIKE – (cries) Please be alive, Zoey. I'm so sorry for letting you guys go through this. Please come and save me if you guys are alive. I'm totally responsible for having Mal exist and I'm so sorry. Please save me. Please. (Continues to cry).

To be continued…

Uh oh, looks like more trouble is happening for Mike. Hopefully all of his friends are alive. Let's find out what happens next on chapter 8.


	9. Eigth Chapter: Survival and Prepare 3!

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 8

Hey everybody, welcome to chapter 8. Let's keep going.

In the ocean, Zoey, Cameron, the personalities, Chris and Chef swam to Boney Island for safety. As they get on the island, they rest on the sand, took deep breaths and get up.

ZOEY – Is everyone alright?

EVERYONE (except for Zoey) –Yes.

CAMERON – Where are we?

CHEF – Looks like we're at Boney Island.

SVETLANA – Did you say Boney Island?

VITO – Yes he did.

CHESTER – Alright ladies, stop your worrying.

MANITOBA – Well, we have to worry now mates. We lost our ship and supplies, Gordon and Jerd were killed and Mike is held captive by Mal. We're doomed!

VITO – Well it was your idea to walk outside of Mike's brain.

MANITOBA – (gets angry) excuse me! Are you saying that it's my fault?! I never did anything wrong! I was trying to save all of you from Mal!

VITO – Yeah but it was still your idea. You made us go through the escape tunnel.

MANITOBA – WE HAD TO SO WE CAN AVOID GETTING HELD CAPTIVE BY MAL! DID I EVER CREATE MAL?! NO! SO WHY ARE YOU BLAMING THIS ALL ON ME?!

VITO – Good point, I'm sorry just calm down.

MANITOBA – (cools down) its fine, I'm just scared.

SVETLANA – We're all scared.

As everyone was talking, Chris was still upset over the death of his cousin, Jerd. Chef comes up and comforts him. Chris started to cry and gets angry.

CHEF – Chris, you ok?

CHRIS – (cries in anger) does it look like it?!

CHEF – No.

CHRIS – Mal will pay for killing my cousin! (Walks up to everyone) Alright everyone, Chef and I are in charge this time. Mal thinks he's tough, but we are tougher. Chef, give everyone their jobs.

Chef walks up next to Chris and starts to give everyone jobs.

CHEF – Alright, Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba, you guys find more supplies all around the island.

PERSONALITIES – GOT IT! (Leave)

CHEF – Zoey and Cameron, you guys find a boat!

ZOEY & CAMERON – GOT IT! (Leave)

CHEF – Chris, what do you want to do?

CHRIS – We wait until everyone comes. (Starts to get angry) I'm coming for you MAL!

CHEF – Chris, calm down.

CHRIS – (Calms down) sorry.

Meanwhile, in the woods, the personalities were searching for extra supplies. They each found a handful of supplies. As they were walking back to the beach, they found Gordon's tent. They came over to the tent. They don't realize that it was Gordon's tent until Svetlana picked up a card. The card has a picture of Gordon and his full name.

SVETLANA – Hey guys, this is Gordon's tent.

MANITOBA – So that's where Mike found him at.

VITO – (In the tent) hey guys, I found more supplies.

CHESTER – Perfect, let's grab and go.

The personalities grab the supplies and started to go back to the beach. 2 hours later, everyone including Zoey and Cameron returned back to the beach while Chris and Chef were waiting.

CHRIS – So, what happened?

SVETLANA – We found a lot of supplies.

MANTIOBA – We ended up at Gordon's tent and grabbed supplies there.

CHRIS – Really? Impressive. (To Zoey and Cameron) did you guys find a boat yet?

ZOEY – Yes, bring it out Cam.

CAMERON – Got it. (Runs over to the edge of the boat)

As Cameron grabs the boat, everyone looked at the boat in shock because the boat was made out of gold and it was huge.

CHRIS – Wow, this is perfect! Where did you guys find this boat?

CAMERON – The bad news is that we couldn't find any boat on the island but the good news is that we found tools to create a perfect boat and to structure it perfectly.

CHEF – What tools?

CAMERON – Long story, explain later. Let's go!

SVETLANA – Well, is there any closet where we can put the supplies in with?

CAMERON – (Realizes that he didn't make a closet for the supplies) oops.

SVETLANA – Great, but we can hide it so no one can see them.

VITO – Let's hide them on the corner right there. (Points left of the door).

CAMERON – Sure.

CHRIS – Alright everyone, let's get on the boat.

As everyone gets on the boat, the personalities start to put down the supplies in the corner next to the door. When everyone got on, Chris and Chef start to give them jobs again.

CHEF – Ladies and gentlemen, listen up, we are now officially on our way to save Mike from Mal and hopefully we get there without any danger coming our way. Here are your jobs, Manitoba and Vito, guard the supplies again.

VITO & MANITOBA – Got it.

CHEF – Svetlana and Chester, keep an eye out on anything that we are approaching.

SVETLANA & CHESTER – Got it.

CHEF – Zoey and Cameron, you guys stay with me. Now Cameron, do you know where the driver's room is at?

CAMERON – Yes, it's downstairs.

CHRIS – Show us.

CAMERON – Ok, sure.

Zoey, Chris and Chef follow Cameron downstairs to the driver's room.

CAMERON – Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the driver's room. (Opens the door).

Chris and Chef were amazed.

CHEF – Impressive kid, you've done well.

CAMERON – Thank you.

CHRIS – Chef, you drive the boat.

CHEF – Got it. (Sits on the driver's seat). How do you start the boat?

CAMERON – There is a big red button that says start on it. Press it.

CHEF – Ok. (Presses the button). It works! Alright, let's go.

As the boat moves, Zoey starts to pray. Cameron notices it.

CAMERON – Zoey, what are you doing?

ZOEY – (Praying) I'm praying for Mike because we are on our way to save him.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, on Mal's king seat, Mal notices that Mike's friends found another boat. Mal gets angry.

MAL – (angry) DARN IT! They found another boat (calms down and walks over to the door) but I'll let them do because when they arrive at the castle, they will watch Mike die. (Evilly laughs).

Meanwhile, in Mike's room in the castle, Mike is looking at the timer and notices that he has 15 hours left to live.

MIKE – (cries) I'm frightened!

As Mike continues to cry, he hears a sound. A sound coming from the TV monitor.

VOICE – Mike?

It was the sound of Zoey.

MIKE – Zoey?!

As Mike hears her, he stops crying and runs up to the monitor.

ZOEY – (On TV) where are you? It's Zoey.

MIKE – You know where I'm at. I'm stuck at Mal's castle after I rescued you and I'm trying to get home. Please come and save me.

ZOEY – (On TV) Mike? Where are you?

MIKE – I told you I'm…

Then, the screen turns blank and Zoey's face disappears.

MIKE – Zoey, (No response) Zoey?! ZOEY! (Starts to cry again). Zoey, please come back!

Then, Mal's face appears on the screen.

MAL – Well, you thought it was Zoey. It was just a memo. Whenever the timer goes off, you are done. (Evilly laughs and disappears).

Mike was doomed; he lost everything and goes back to his bed.

MIKE – (cries) hurry up, please.

To be continued…

Luckily, everyone is alive but Mike is still doomed to die. Let's find out in Chapter 9 soon.


	10. Ninth Chapter: Rescue and Escape!

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 9

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 9. I know one fan is getting concerned that Chris is being nice so here is the answer; I think he learned his lesson for running everyone's lives. Back to the story. Let's get to it.

On the boat, Zoey, Cameron, the personalities, Chris and Chef were on their way to save Mike from Mal. As they boat keeps moving. Svetlana looks through her telescope and sees the castle.

SVETLANA – We are almost there.

ZOEY – (gets excited) SERIOUSLY?!

SVETLANA – Yep.

As everyone cheers, Zoey prays up in the sky.

ZOEY – (prays) THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Mike, we are here!

Meanwhile, in the castle, Mal looks through his telescope and notices that Mike's friends have already arrived.

MAL – Perfect, 15 minutes left and they have arrived. (Gets off is seat and walks down to his hiding place).

Meanwhile, the boat arrives on the island. As everyone gets off, Chris thinks of a plan.

CHRIS – Ok, here's the plan. Svetlana, Vito, Chester, Manitoba, Chef and I will find Mal and destroy him.

The personalities start to shake.

SVETLANA – Us? Finding Mal?

MANITOBA – Are you sure mate?

CHRIS – Yes, let's just do it!

VITO – He's in charge.

CHESTER – Alright ladies, let's get this guy!

SVETLANA – Ok.

CHRIS – Zoey and Cameron, go find Mike and grab him.

ZOEY – Got it!

CAMERON – Ok, let's go.

As everyone opens the door of the castle, they split up. Zoey and Cameron walk upstairs to find Mike. As they looked room to room, they hear crying from the door behind them.

CAMERON – Should we knock?

ZOEY – Let's make sure. (Knocks the door) Mike, its Zoey.

CAMERON – And Cameron.

ZOEY – Are you in there?

Inside the door, Mike hears Zoey and Cameron through the door. He stops crying, gets up and runs through the door.

MIKE – Yes, it's me. Mal locked me in here. You got to get me out of here before Mal gets back.

ZOEY – Gets back to what?

MIKE – To kill me, please get me out of here!

ZOEY – Ok, stand back Cameron.

CAMERON – Ok! (Stands back)

ZOEY – Mike, stand back.

MIKE – Why?

ZOEY – Because I'm going to break through the door.

MIKE – Ok. (Stands back)

As Mike and Cameron stand back, Zoey kicks the door and the door breaks through the window. Mike comes out of his room in excitement.

MIKE – (hugs and kisses Zoey) thank you, Zoey!

ZOEY – (hugs back) you're welcome!

MIKE – (gives Cameron a high five) thank you Cam!

CAMERON – Good to have you alive, buddy.

MIKE – Speaking of alive, let's get out of here before Mal catches me and kills me.

As Mike, Zoey and Cameron run downstairs, they see Chris, Chef and the personalities getting captured by Mal. Zoey looks up and notices a gallon of gasoline and matches.

ZOEY – You guys stay here. (Walks upstairs)

CAMERON – Where are you going, Zoey?

ZOEY – I got a plan.

MIKE – What are you doing? Mal is going to catch us any minute.

ZOEY – I got that handled.

Then, Mal turns around and notices that Mike is out of his room.

MAL – Going somewhere, I wouldn't hear of it. My kinda party is just beginning.

EVERYONE (except for Zoey, Mike, Mal and Cameron) – (scared) Mike?!

Mike starts to get scared. Then, Cameron looks up and notices that Zoey had a gallon of gasoline and matches. He also notices that she is pouring the gasoline all around Mal's castle. Then, he turns back to Mal.

CAMERON – I'm not letting you hurt anybody!

MAL – How are you going to stop me, you little nerd ling?

CAMERON – (points up) that.

Everyone looks up and notices that Zoey had a match. Zoey lits the match with a lighter.

MAL – (yells) NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT, ZOEY! NO!

As Zoey puts the match on the gasoline, the fire rapidly grew. Zoey jumps and runs back to Mike and Cameron.

ZOEY – Let's go!

As everyone leaves the burning castle, Mal runs upstairs and jumps onto their boat. Everyone opens the door and ran for the boat. Then, Mal started the boat and drove away.

MAL – So long suckers! (Evilly laughs and leaves)

Mike starts to run for the boat.

MIKE – (gets angry and runs) OH NO YOU DON'T!

ZOEY – Mike, what are you doing?

MIKE – Stopping Mal from taking the boat.

As Mike starts to run, he jumps into the water and swims for the boat but the boat keeps moving away as Mal notices it. As Mike keeps swimming, the boat moves faster. Then, the boat suddenly disappears. As Mike notices that the boat was gone, he yells for the boat.

MIKE – (taking deep breaths) MAL, GET BACK HERE AT ONCE! (No response) Mal?! (Still no response)

As there was no response, he realized that the boat was gone. Mike swims back to the island where everyone was waiting. They ran over to the dock and grabbed Mike out of the water. They rest him on the dock and they comfort him.

ZOEY – You ok, Mike?!

MIKE – Yes.

ZOEY – Does anyone have a towel?!

CAMERON – Got one. (Grabs a towel from Chef and wraps it over Mike). Ok Mike, let's rest for the night and we will stop Mal from wherever he is going.

MIKE – Ok, hopefully.

3 hours later in the evening, everyone was sleeping around the beach around a campfire that they made. Mike and Zoey were still awake, sitting on the sand and watching the stars. As they were counting the stars, they started to talk.

MIKE – Zoey?

ZOEY – Yes, Mike?

MIKE – I just want to thank you for saving me from Mal and burning down the castle.

ZOEY – No problem. What happened in there, exactly?

MIKE – After they took me to the room, one of the guards pushed me in there and Mal started to threaten me.

ZOEY – Threaten you to what?

MIKE – He threatened to kill me because I strangled him in the throat. He had a timer and a TV monitor. The timer was a 24 hour timer; he flipped it over because he wanted to kill me after what I did to him in the next 24 hours. Then, he had a TV monitor where he showed me you and everyone else battling in front of the guards. Then, your boat exploded. (Started to tear up) I thought you guys were dead.

ZOEY – (comforts Mike) its okay, Mike.

MIKE – (tears in his eyes) I was scared. Then, the TV monitor showed yourself calling for you but then, Mal tricked me thinking that it was you. It was just a memo. I was doomed and I thought my life was over until you guys found me.

Then, Zoey and Mike stand up and start to hug and kiss each other, which makes Mike feel happy and stops crying.

ZOEY – Everything will be alright, Mike.

MIKE – I bet it will.

ZOEY – Tomorrow morning, we will find Mal and destroy him. We can win this.

MIKE – Ok.

ZOEY – (yawns) I'm tired.

MIKE – (yawns) me too. Let's go to sleep.

ZOEY – Yeah, good night Mike. (Sits and lays down on her sleeping bag).

MIKE – Good night.

As Zoey starts to go to sleep, Mike sits and lays down on his sleeping bag and looks up in the sky.

MIKE – I hope everything works out well.

Then, he starts to go to sleep.

To be continued…

At least Mike is safe but Mal escaped! Let's find out what happens on Chapter 10 soon.


	11. Tenth Chapter: Plans and Oils

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 10

Hey everybody, welcome to chapter 10. Here we go.

The next morning, on the island, everyone wakes up and searches for breakfast. As they look around the beach, Manitoba uses his hunting skills with his rope, throws it into the water and catches a club of dead fish. Everyone grabs food and eats the fish. After they eat breakfast, they make a new plan to stop Mal.

MIKE – Ok, everyone listen up. I got a plan to stop Mal but we need the tools to get to it so here are your jobs. (Turns to the personalities). Guys, go find as many supplies as you can.

PERSONALITIES – Got it! (Leave)

MIKE – Chris and Chef, go find a new boat.

CHRIS & CHEF – Got it! (Leave)

MIKE – Zoey and Cameron, stay with me so I can tell you my plan to stop Mal.

ZOEY & CAMERON – Got it!

CAMERON – So what's your plan, Mike?

MIKE – Let's see, Mal has taken the golden boat. He might be on his way to Camp Wawanakuwa.

ZOEY – But we got to make sure, first.

MIKE – What do you mean?

ZOEY – We got to make sure that he is at other islands first.

MIKE – True, so whenever everyone gets back, we will make our first stop at Boney Island including the fun-zone. Then, we will be on our way to Camp Wawanakuwa.

CAMERON – (gets nervous) the fun-zone? Is that where Chris' pet man-eating plant lives.

MIKE – Yes, is there a problem?

CAMERON – No but what if she catches us first?

MIKE – We'll worry about that whenever we see her.

CAMERON – Ok.

2 hours later, as Mike, Zoey and Cameron were still talking, everyone returns with the supplies and a new boat.

MIKE – Alright, what do we have? Let's start with Chris and Chef. (Turns to Chris) Chris, where's Chef?

CHRIS – He's coming with the boat. We couldn't find a boat but we made a huge boat. (Yells to Chef). Bring it on out Chef!

CHEF – (pushing the boat) I'm coming!

As Chef brings out the boat, everyone takes a close look at the boat. It was brown, wooden and green leaves everywhere.

MIKE – What did you use on this boat?

CHEF – We used 5 different trees and we took out all the leaves and decorated them all around the boat.

CHRIS – It wasn't easy finding a boat but we were successful making one.

MIKE – Ok, is there a closet?

CHEF – Yes, it's downstairs.

MIKE – Perfect, (turns to the personalities) 3 small bags of supplies and that's it?

SVETLANA – There weren't any supplies left around the island because Mal used them all with the guards.

MIKE – That's great. The only option is to find supplies on Boney Island. Let's go people.

As everyone gets on the boat, Mike searches for the driver's seat.

MIKE – Chris and Chef, do you where the driver's seat?

CHRIS – It's also downstairs with the closet where we can put the supplies down with. Chef will follow you to the driver's seat and the closet.

As everyone walks downstairs, Chef stops and looks at the closet next to the staircase. As Chef opens the closet door, the personalities walk in and put the supplies away on the shelves. As they get out, Chris starts to give everyone jobs on the boat again.

CHRIS – Ok, everyone, I'm going to give you all jobs. Chef will drive the boat. Got it Chef.

CHEF – Got it.

MIKE – Chef, before you go to driver's seat. I want to tell you our first destination.

CHEF – Ok.

MIKE – We all know that Mal took the golden boat. He might be going into different islands so our first stop is at Boney Island.

CHRIS – Why?

MIKE – Because we want to make sure that Mal is not doing anything evil there.

CHRIS – True. (Chef walks to the driver's seat). Now can I continue with my job deliveries?

MIKE – Sure, sorry.

CHRIS – its fine, (turns to the personalities) Svetlana and Chester, you guys stay here and take care of the supplies.

SVETLANA & CHESTER – Got it. (Leave)

CHRIS – Manitoba and Vito, you guys stay upstairs to keep an eye out for Mal or Boney Island.

MANITOBA & VITO – Got it. (Leave)

CHRIS – Mike, Zoey and Cameron, you guys stay with me and follow me. CHEF, START THE BOAT!

CHEF – GOT IT! (Starts the boat).

Mike, Zoey and Cameron follow Chris.

CAMERON – Where are we going?

CHRIS – We are going to my personal office that I made.

ZOEY – You made your own personal office?

CHRIS – Yes, you got a problem with that?

ZOEY – No, it's fine.

CHRIS – Ok.

As they keep talking, they stop at the door on the left. Chris opens the door and shows them the room. The room was like a work office because there is a table and chairs where everyone can sit on.

MIKE – This room looks really nice.

CHRIS – Thank you.

As Zoey and Cameron were sitting down, Mike starts to talk to Chris.

MIKE – Chris?

CHRIS – Yes Mike?

MIKE – I was wondering, how did you become so nice after season 5 was over?

CHRIS – I've never been mean in my whole entire life, I only become mean whenever we do the episodes.

MIKE – Why?

CHRIS – Because it's my act, that's what the producers want me to do all the time.

MIKE – That's ridiculous.

CHRIS – I know but everything is alright for now.

MIKE – Ok.

CHRIS – So, how did your personalities appear outside your brain?

MIKE – Well, you see, I was sleeping. They told me that Mal was reappearing in my brain so they went through the escape tunnel so they can escape from Mal but unfortunately, Mal followed them. Then, when they came out, Manitoba, Svetlana, Chester and Vito ran and hid under the rocks so Mal wouldn't see them. Then, he was gone.

CHRIS – How did you find out, though?

MIKE – Cameron and I woke up from sleeping. I tried to wake my personalities up but when I looked in my brain, they were gone so we got up and found them sleeping on the beach so that's what happened.

CHRIS – Wow, that's crazy.

MIKE – I know.

CHRIS – But everything will be alright and we will find Mal.

MIKE – Ok.

Meanwhile on the golden boat, Mal was driving down around the ocean to find Camp Wawanakuwa. As he was searching, he finds an island that looks like death camp. It was Boney Island.

MAL – Perfect, Boney Island is my first stop.

As the boat arrives to the island, Mal gets onto the dock and pulls out a can of Ghost oil out of his pocket. He opens the can, digs through a pile of dirt and pours the can onto the dirt and buries the stuffing of the Ghost oil with the digged out dirt.

MAL – If Mike and his friends every show up on this island, they will never know I was here until the ghost oil does its job. Next stop, Camp Wawanakuwa! (Evilly laughs).

As Mal gets up, he gets back onto the boat and leaves Boney Island to his next destination, Camp Wawanakuwa!

To be continued…

The ghost oil creates certain amounts of ghosts all around Boney Island. You will see what happens with the Ghost oil in Chapter 11. See ya soon.


	12. Eleventh Chapter: Ghosts and Fights!

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 11

Hello everybody, welcome to chapter 11. Here we go!

It was 5 after midnight. On the wooden boat, Manitoba and Vito were keeping an eye out on Mal until they saw Boney Island. As they recognize Boney Island, Vito runs downstairs to Chris' Office. As he knocks the door, Chris gets up his seat and opens the door.

CHRIS – Vito, you're supposed to be watching out for Mal.

VITO – I want to let you know that we are approaching Boney Island.

MIKE – Really?

VITO – Yes.

MIKE – Perfect, hopefully we catch Mal there.

As everyone walks upstairs, Chris walks into Chef's driving room and tells him to stop by the docks.

CHRIS – Chef, park by the docks.

CHEF – Got it.

As Chef gets to Boney Island, he parks next to the docks. Chris and Chef walk upstairs to get off the boat. As everyone gets off the boat, Mike tells everyone to split up.

MIKE – Ok, we'll split up to find Mal.

MANITOBA – Are you sure mate?

MIKE – Yes. Chris and Chef, you guys go together. My personalities, you guys go together. Zoey and Cameron, come with me.

ZOEY & CAMERON – Ok.

As everyone was about to split up, they hear a noise. A noise coming from the ground.

CAMERON – Do you guys here that noise?

MIKE – Yeah. What is that?

Then, the noise got louder and everyone gets scared. Then, Svetlana notices black shadows behind her. As she turns around, she starts to scream.

MIKE – (shakes) SVETLANA, WHAT'S WRONG?!

SVETLANA – THERE ARE GHOSTS BEHIND ME!

MIKE – What? (Realizes and starts to scream) GHOSTS!

Everyone starts to scream.

ZOEY – RUN!

MIKE – EVERYONE GO!

As everyone starts to run, the ghosts follow.

ZOEY – (to Mike) what do we do?!

As Mike thinks, he notices the fun zone.

MIKE – Guys, let's hide inside the fun zone!

CHRIS – Good idea!

As everyone runs into the fun zone, they stop because all the animals including Chris' pet plant were running up to them as well. Everyone gasps.

CAMERON – Oh no!

SVETLANA – What are we going to do?!

VITO – I don't know!

MIKE – Guys, let's not panic.

As Mike was talking, a ghost sneaks right behind him.

MIKE – Ok, I take that back. Let's panic.

EVERYONE – (Screams) HELP!

As everyone screams for help, the sun comes up. As the sun comes up, all the ghosts look behind and notice that the sun was popping out. They try to escape from the sun but it was very powerful. As the sun becomes brighter, all the ghosts were fading away. As all of the ghosts fade away, the animals at the fun zone also run too because they don't like being awake as the sun is up. As all the monsters disappear, everyone runs back to the beach and gets back onto the boat. As everyone gets back onto the boat, they start taking deep breaths.

MIKE – Is everyone alright?

EVERYONE (Except for Mike) – Yes.

CAMERON – That was scary.

MANITOBA – You think, mate?

ZOEY – Ok, I think Mal was here but he left us almost getting killed by ghosts.

SVETLANA – Wow, good to know.

VITO – So what do we do now, Mike?

MIKE – (shakes) I don't know anymore.

VITO – (concerned) what do you mean you don't know anymore? We've been going through this journey for days. We need to beat Mal.

MIKE – I'll be back. (Walks downstairs).

VITO – Mike, where are you going?! (As Mike doesn't answer Vito gets disappointed). Unbelievable, thanks for all of the help!

MANITOBA – (walks over to Vito) Vito, calm down.

VITO – (gets angry) THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

MANITOBA – (gets angry as well) how is it my fault?!

VITO – (impressions Manitoba) let's go through the escape tunnel. Like for real? If we haven't gone through the escape tunnel, none of this would've happened!

MANITOBA – Yeah but Mal would've taken control of Mike brain if we were stuck in there, so take that back.

SVETLANA – Wait a minute, Manitoba?

MANITOBA – What?

SVETLANA – Didn't you realize that there was another way to stop Mal by tying him up with the rope and to cut his head off with you knife?

MANITOBA – (Realizes) oh, I didn't even think of it but Mal would still be invincible.

SVETLANA – How?

MANITOBA – He would break through with the rope and attack us.

Vito and Svetlana realize this.

SVETLANA – Oh, true. I'm sorry.

VITO – I'm sorry too.

MANITOBA – It's fine.

CHESTER – Ok, ladies, let's figure out how to stop Mal. I wonder where Mike went.

ZOEY – I'll find him. (Walks downstairs to find Mike). Mike? Mike?!

As Zoey approaches Chris' office, she opens it and sees Mike watching through the window. She notices the sad face Mike is showing. She walks over and gives Mike a hug. Mike hugs back.

ZOEY – Everything is going to be alright, Mike.

MIKE – (sad) I don't know how Mal can be that sneaky and invincible.

ZOEY – I understand Mike but we have to still try.

MIKE – I'm scared big time. He might come and attack us.

ZOEY – I'm scared too but remember, he thinks he's tough but we are tougher.

MIKE – Yeah but that's not gonna help. He's going to keep scaring us until he catches us.

ZOEY – It doesn't matter, we can still beat him. We have to try.

MIKE – Ok, I'll give it a shot.

ZOEY – That's the spirit. Let's go.

As Mike and Zoey get up, they walk upstairs back to where everyone else is at.

MIKE – Guys, I'm sorry that I walked away liked that but I'm scared.

CHRIS – We're all scared.

MIKE – But, even if we have to go through something life risking, we still have to try. Even if he scares us like on Boney Island. He thinks he's tough, but we are tougher so who's ready to beat Mal.

EVERYONE (Except for Mike) – WE WILL!

MIKE – Ok, next stop is at Camp Wawanakuwa, get back to your original jobs everyone.

EVERYONE (Except for Mike) – GOT IT! (Leave)

MIKE – (looks up in the sky) we are coming for you Mal and we mean it.

Meanwhile, on the golden boat, Mal is on his way to Camp Wawanakuwa. As he arrives, he gets off and looks around the camp. No one was on the island yet.

MAL – Perfect, my plan is about to start. Now whenever Mike and his friends get here. They will suffer the consequences for destroying my kingdom and it will be harsh. (Evilly laughs)

To be continued…

Uh oh, Mal has a plan but we'll figure out what his plan is in chapter 12. See ya soon. Sorry if this was in late.


	13. Twelth Chapter: Mission and Capture!

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 12

Hello everybody, welcome to chapter 12. Here we go.

It was midnight, on Camp Wawanakuwa; Mal was gathering supplies and equipment to do something like he did on the other island, a giant castle.

MAL – Perfect, I got the tools, now I need a certain location to make this castle feel like home again.

As Mal walks and looks around for a location, he finds a giant cliff. He walks up to the cliff and thinks that this is the perfect location.

MAL – Amazing, an open spot of destiny. I will give everyone the biggest hurt of it all on Camp Wawanakuwa and to destroy Mike for good! (Evilly laughs).

Mal began to build his castle. He used silver bricks to use as his castle. 5 hours later, as Mal finished up building his castle, he reaches for his pocket. In his pocket, he picked up a can that says "Flying Monkey Can". As he takes it out of his pocket, he opens it and throws it out so the monkeys would appear.

MAL – (throws the can) BRING OUT MY MONKEYS! (Evilly laughs).

As Mal throws the can to the wall, the can breaks and the monkeys appear. As the monkeys appear, they came closer to Mal. Mal stops them.

MAL – DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!

FLYING MONKEYS – GOT IT!

As the monkeys stop, Mal puts his hand into his other pocket and pulls out another can. The can says "Guards Can". This can brings out his own guards. As he pulls out the can, he throws it to the wall again. As the can is hit, the can opens and the guards appear. They were pretty excited to see Mal so they ran off to see him. Mal stops them.

MAL – DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! LINE UP!

GUARDS – GOT IT!

As Mal stops the guards, he brings out another can which is another ghost can. The ghost can has more ghosts than ever. As Mal opens it, the ghosts appear and lined up perfectly the way Mal would ask them every day.

MAL – Perfect, now listen up people.

FLYING MONKEY #1 – What's up Mal?

MAL – We have a situation we have to talk about.

GUARD #1 – Is it about Mike?

MAL – Yes, you see. We are outside of Mike's brain because his personalities escaped from my reappearance.

GHOST #1 – Through the escape tunnel?

MAL – Yes and I followed them. As I tried to search for them, I found Chris and Chef sleeping in their trailer. As I went in the trailer, I kidnapped them and got off the island to some other island that had a castle. There were guards there and I told them the story of what was going on and they agreed with me to attack Mike, his personalities, his girlfriend Zoey and his best friend Cameron. Chris and Chef were tied up at that time. Then, I made a recorded message for Mike and I threw it into the ocean so Mike would know that I was alive and outside of his brain. Then, for days, he went out on a hunt for me. Luckily I told the guards to capture everyone but they only took the personalities, Zoey and Cameron because Mike killed off one of my guards from pushing him off the boat into the ocean, he drowned. Then, while on Boney Island, Mike found a new friend named Gordon McMichael. He was dressed up as Michael Jackson and they got along really well. Meanwhile, in the castle, everyone was held captive by me. I asked Zoey if I could be her king and she refused to be queen so I sent her off to the dungeon where at that time, if Mike and Gordon came to the castle to rescue them, I would kill her off but it failed as Mike asked me to go into a wrestling match. I won the wrestling match and I let go of everyone else except for Mike who I kept him held captive for 24 hours. I showed Mike everyone battling against the guards on a boat war. Both of the boats exploded, killing Chris' cousin Jerd and Gordon. Everyone else survived. Mike thought they were dead. Then, everyone came back and saved him. I tried to stop them but Zoey poured gasoline all over my castle and burned it down so I stole their boat and escaped. Then, they made a boat for themselves. I first stopped at Boney Island to drop one of the ghost cans on their so they would scare off Mike and all of his friends but it failed because the sun killed them. Now, I'm here making my own castle and asking you guys to help me defeat Mike.

GUARD #2 – Are you sure about this Mal?

MAL – Yes I am. I'm your leader. I will be your new king. Stick with me and you will never be alone in your cans AGAIN!

The guards, ghosts and flying monkeys cheered.

MAL – So, who's with me?!

FLYING MONKEYS – WE ARE!

GUARDS – WE ARE!

GHOSTS – WE ARE!

MAL – Perfect! I got jobs for all of you. Flying Monkeys, bring me Mike and all of his friends. Guards, please protect the castle. Ghosts, whenever the monkeys capture Mike and his friends, help me tie everyone up but don't tie up Mike. I got something special for him.

GHOST #2 – What is it?

MAL – I'm not telling you until Mike and his friends get captured.

GHOST #2 – Ok, ok, I'm just saying.

MAL – ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, LET'S GET TO YOUR JOBS! LET'S MOVE IT! FLYING MONKEYS, FLY! (Evilly laughs).

Meanwhile, back on the boat, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Chris, Chef and all of Mike's personalities were pretty excited because they were about to get closer to Camp Wawanakuwa.

CAMERON – There it is.

ZOEY – Camp Wawanakuwa.

SVETLANA – We're almost there.

VITO – Hey, I see the golden boat.

MIKE – Perfect, Mal must be on this island.

As the boat arrives and everyone gets off, they hear monkey noises. The noises become louder. Everyone becomes concerned.

MANITOBA – What was that?

MIKE – I don't know.

Then, they all notice the flying monkeys coming down to them. They all start to get scared.

CHRIS – What are those flying things?!

CHEF – They must be…

EVERYONE – FLYING MONKEYS!

As everyone starts to run, the flying monkeys land and followed everyone who is running. As everyone was running, the monkeys grabbed everyone, one by one (except for Mike). They all start to scream but unfortunately, Mike attacked one of the monkeys and threw it into the water again. This time, Mike was all alone again.

MIKE – (worried) oh no, not again.

Mike starts to follow the monkeys on where they were taking his friends. Mike kept going and notices a castle on top of the cliff.

MIKE – (gets angry) Mal must've made this castle. DON'T WORRY GUYS, I'M COMING!

Mike keeps following the monkeys and his friends to the castle.

To be continued…

Uh oh, Mal is on it again. Sorry if this chapter was shorter. I promise that chapter 13 will be a big chapter but let's just wait and see. See ya soon.


	14. Thirteenth Chapter: The Finale!

The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)

Chapter 13

Hello everybody, welcome to chapter 13. Here we go.

It was early in the morning, in the castle; Mal was waiting on the flying monkeys to see if they captured everyone. As Mal waited, the monkeys start to arrive with Zoey, Cameron, the personalities, Chris and Chef. Mal gets upset.

MAL – YOU FOOLS! WHERE'S MIKE?!

FLYING MONKEY #1 – He was invincible.

MAL – Again?!

FLYING MONKEY #2 – And right now, he is on his way to the castle.

MAL – Really? Perfect, I knew you guys were successful. (To Zoey, Cameron, personalities, Chris and Chef) welcome back my fellow mates.

ZOEY – Let us go Mal!

MAL – Never! (Evilly laughs)

Everyone starts to get worried.

Meanwhile, Mike ran to the top of the hill just in time to save his friends. As he opens the door to the castle, he sneaks in to make sure the guards aren't watching. Two of the guards found him. As the guards came over, Mike started to kick the guards one by one in the face. As he was kicking the guards in the face, he sees a red button saying "Please do not push". As he runs over to the button, one of the guards grabbed his leg in order not to touch it. Then, Mike kicked the guard in the face, gets up and pushes the red button. As he pushes the button, the guards started to disappear. The guards start to scream before they disappear. Meanwhile at the outside part of the castle, Mal noticed that everything including his castle was disappearing. The ghosts and the monkeys start to disappear, he begins to worry. Then, as the castle disappears, Mal starts to get angry.

MAL – WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK AWAY MY CASTLE?!

MIKE – (walks over) hey Mal, over here!

Everyone starts to cheer except for Mal. Then, as Mal notices that Mike pressed the red button, he begins to run and attack him.

MAL – You, YOU! (Runs to attack him).

As Mal was getting closer to Mike, Mike punches Mal in the face and Mal begins to disappear too.

MAL – No wait, Mike don't do this. There's still a part of you that you haven't seen yet.

MIKE – Yes, a part of me that I'm no longer hanging out with. Goodbye Mal!

MAL – No, it's my time! MINE! (Disappears)

Everyone cheers for Mike, they all run up to him and gave him a huge group hug. 2 hours later, everyone celebrates the victorious win against Mal at the cafeteria. Meanwhile, at the beach, Mike and Zoey were watching up on the clouds.

ZOEY – So Mike, I just want to thank you a lot for saving us back there.

MIKE – Not a problem, I'm always here for the help.

Then, the personalities appear as well.

MANITOBA – Mate, we were all talking and we really appreciate of what you have been doing for us and to help us whenever you can. Is it alright if we could stay around in the real world a little bit longer?

SVETLANA – It's your choice.

MIKE – (thinks) since you guys helped me fight against Mal, sure, why not?

VITO – Seriously? ALRIGHT!

CHESTER – Alright ladies, let's get back to partying.

As the personalities start to leave, Cameron appears out of his cabin. The personalities stop.

CAMERON – Mike, thank you so much for helping us out today.

MIKE – No problem buddy.

Then, Chris and Chef come in to thank Mike as well.

CHRIS – Mike, as a reward for saving us, you will spend the night with me at my trailer.

MIKE – Thanks but I would rather stay here with my friends.

CHRIS – Are you sure about this?

MIKE – Yes.

CHEF – Come on Chris. Let's go. Thank you, Mike.

MIKE – No problem.

As everyone except for Zoey and Mike leave, they start to talk.

ZOEY – Mike, do you think something like this would even happen again?

MIKE – Hopefully not. Mal's gone for good.

ZOEY – Good, I love you.

MIKE – I love you too.

Then, they start to hug and kiss in slow motion.

THE END! For now.

The reason why I said for now because there will be a sequel to this. It will not feature Mal again. It will feature someone related to Mal. Thank you guys so much for reading this story. I appreciate it. Next week, I will start making the sequel to this story. Thanks once again. Peace out!


End file.
